Order of the Shadow Legion
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Shadow Legion is an elite group of Empire knights, trained to use the rare and mighty Ironbred stallions of the Empire. They are essentially a heavier and much more powerful version of the standard Empire Knight. The Shadow Legion is known for its devotion to the ways of the Old Empire, and as such dislike Marius Imperator and the Order of the Radiant Cross. Riding on the rare Ironbred Stallions which only noblemen have the funds to purchase, they act as heavy cavalry to complement the infantry heavy force of the Empire. Perhaps the most powerful cavalry one can find in game, the Centurions arm themselves with lances and broadswords that they use whilst protecting themselves with Immortal Shields and very strong armor. Some of them pack Broad Head Throwing Spears, which they use with lethal accuracy and power. Their attacks are often faster than those of the heavy knights, and this often results in victory for the Centurions in cavalry dogfights. On the very rare occasion that they are forced to fight unmounted, they are not to be underestimated. They can fight better than Immortals on foot, although the lack of the powerful Zweihander means that the Centurions lack the assault prowess that the Immortals possess. The Shadow Legion Marinus are essentially a superior Armored Pikemen with some minor differences. Their armor and signature helmet trades slightly less protection for more mobility, being lighter than the typical pikeman armor, which is offset by their extra health. They wield the Empire Halberd and Broad Head Throwing Spears, giving them more firepower than the Armored Pikemen. Like most pikeman, they don't have a shield to be able to use their polearm, meaning they are taken down with ease by projectiles if they're not protected. The Marinus are troops specifically trained by the Centurions for various reasons. They were trained to ensure that some form of the traditions of the Old Empire remained, as the Centurions believed that the traditions should be endured by the Empire. The Marinus, or marines are the only remnants of the soldiers that sailed to Pendor. Game info Joining the Shadow Legion Centurions requires 500 renown, 10 honor and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Cez. You must have a Qualis Gem to found a chapter of this Order, as well as 20,000 denars, 10 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Snake Cult and Adventurer Companies (Order's rivals). Shadow Legion Centurions are trained from Empire Knights, and the Shadow Legion Marinus are trained from Empire Armored Pikemen. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are even neutral with The Empire, and against all of the New Empire Orders, these being Empire Immortals (-10), Order of the Phoenix (-20), Order of the Shadow Wolves (-10) and Order of the Radiant Cross (-100), these last ones blames and hates the Shadow Legion for secretly cooperating with the Snake Cult, so did the Order of the Dawn, thus these are also against them (-50). Finally, they are also enemies of the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Nothing to see here... move along Knight * Prestige cost raised by x1.3. * Ironbred Charger changed to Ironbred Stallion Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Melee proficiencies raised from 250 to 280 * Throwing proficiency raised from 270 to 280 * Gained 1 point in every skill (7-6-6-6 template from 6-5-5-5) * Decurion Boots changed to Black Steel Greaves Tavern Conversation Player: Why do you use cavalry for some Empire troops, but not for the higher ranks? Centurion: Our Ironbred stallions date to the old days of the Empire. They are strong, very fast and aid us in swiftly crushing our enemies. We value them highly, but they are difficult to breed and train, so our supply of them is limited. Player: Please excuse my question, but why is your Order at odds with the Radiant Cross? Centurion: We accept the true faith of the Old Empire unquestioningly. Those misguided fools of the Radiant Cross are blind and fail to accept our traditional faith. They endlessly question that which we accept upon a leap of faith. We cannot make them see reason. Player: I understand that your Order is somewhat at odds with Marius Imperator? Centurion: Marius seeks to turn us from the old Empire path we follow to the Pendorian ones. Those cretins of the Radiant Cross endorse the new ways but we follow tradition. What brought glory to our ancestors will surely bring glory to us! We would prefer to convert Marius to the old ways, to persuade him that the traditions of the Old Empire should endure. Marius would see us all become mounted knights, like those 'Lions' from Sarleon or the Dawn from Barclay. The only remains of the mighty fleet the Empire used to sail here are the soldiers that we had to train to become the marines you see today. Trivia * They are blamed for cooperating with the Snake Cult by various orders, the other new Empire orders simply do not trust them as they publicly call out to not like the new Empire. The Shadow Legion is growing stronger and stronger in Cez that is something the Order of the Radiant Cross really fears, as its a coastal city with a big port, that may result in an open gate for a massive invasion anytime from the Snake Cult. * Kyros Dux has Shadow Legion Centurions as his Household troop, meaning he will field a large number of these. * Livius Dux has Shadow Legion Marinus as his Household troop, meaning he will field a large number of these. * "Nothing big happened lately. The other day I've met Gaius Cepius, an acquaintance of mine who serves with the Marinus . You know about the sergeants from the Order of the Shadow Legion? The Marinus, yes, the same ones. See, he told me something that I still wonder about. Their name “Marinus” means “fleet infantry”, but they fight on the land with the knights of the order. Also their weapon of choice, the halberd. It isn't often used on ships, you know. There is not enough space to swing it freely. Why am I telling you this? Ah, I was thinking aloud, nothing more." - V. the Scribe * "Last night, when I went to met a partner of mine, Titus Taurivius from Ethos, I saw him speaking with two Knights from the Order of the Shadow Legion. They asked him if he could deliver them more Ironbred Stallions. You may not know of that particular breed, they are bred and sold only for the Shadow Legion. Big and durable as any other warhorse, but specifically trained for battle with other knights. Would you care to guess their price? Come one, indulge me! Nope… nope… last try… nope! Fine, I'll tell you, hold for your chair – 9,999 denars! No, I'm not mocking you! Why not 10,000? Well… I do not know, really. The Baccus are strange flock, as if they aren't able to count round numbers. A national blemish, if you ask me." - V. the Scribe Category:Cez Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Shadow Legion